


More Reunions

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Norm arranges a special visit for Fio, Kira, and Tikva.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: OC-tober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	More Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'treat'. Takes place after Onslaught

"Why are we _here_ , Norm?" Fiosynod asked as he and Kira followed their friend through the familiar corridors of Port Nowhere.

Normajh grinned at the two over his shoulder. "Jev and Rey helped me arrange a little treat for you three."

"A treat?" Kira echoed, holding Tikva's hand a little tighter.

As Fiosynod exchanged a glance with his wife, Tikva asked, "What sort of treat, Uncle Norm?"

"You'll see, little one." Normajh finally stopped at a door and pressed his hand to the switchplate. "After you."

Taking a deep breath, Fiosynod stepped inside. Before he could take in who waited within, two familiar voices exclaimed, "Fio!"

"Mom, Dad," he barely choked out the words past the sudden lump in his throat before Bryden and Florya crashed into him, hugging him tightly. He hugged them back, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

Florya just pressed her face into the shoulder of his shirt while Bryden straightened up, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. "You're alive. That's what matters."

"We've missed you." Florya finally straightened up, smiling tearfully up at him.

They turned to Kira next, hugging her just as tightly as they had him, the three whispering together for a moment. When they parted, Tikva asked, "Who're you?"

"Oh, my, this _can't_ be little Tikva," Florya dropped to one knee to address her granddaughter. Bryden followed suit a moment later. "She's much too big!"

Fiosynod knelt beside his daughter and squeezed her shoulders. "Take their hands, Teek, and reach out with the Force like we taught you. What do you sense?"

"'Kay." Tikva took the hands Bryden and Florya hastily offered to her. Then she closed her eyes, focusing on what she sensed from them. After a moment, she opened her eyes again. "They're my grandparents?"

Kira nodded, looking proud. "Yes, they are. The last time we saw them, you were still a baby."

"We've missed so much," Bryden whispered as Florya wiped away some more tears.

Tikva stepped forward and hugged her grandmother. "We're here now, Gramma 'n' Grampa."

"I know." Florya whispered, hugging Tikva. After a moment, Tikva reached out to Bryden and he joined the hug.

Reynarden and Elara joined them the next moment with their children: nine-year-old Jaxon and eight-year-old Aleksa. "You look like the people in the holoportrait Grandma and Grandpa have in their living room."

"Only older," Jaxon added to his sister's observation.

Elara looked resigned while Reynarden stifled a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Calmly, Elara explained, "They _are_ the people in the holoportrait, Aleks."

"Oh, our Uncle Fio and Aunt Kira?" Aleksa asked, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

Kira knelt to address her niece. "That depends. The last time we saw Aleksa, she was a newborn, barely a week old."

"I'm eight now!" Aleksa declared, holding up the correct number of fingers.

Tikva pulled back from their grandparents to address her cousin. "Me, too!"

"I'm nine!" Jaxon interjected proudly. "A whole year older."

Aleksa poked him. "You're not nine _yet_ , Jax. You still have a week to go."

"We go through this _every_ year," Elara told Fiosynod and Kira with a tired smile as Bryden and Florya stood up.

Tikva had been studying her cousins and now looked back at Fiosynod and Kira. "Are they my cousins?"

"Yes: Jaxon and Aleksa," Kira told her, indicating each as she said their names. "Their parents are your Uncle Rey and Aunt Elara."

Fiosynod addressed the other two. "Jax, Aleks, this is your cousin, Tikva."

"Nice to meet you," Aleksa said, offering her hand.

Tikva shook it solemnly. "Hello."

"Hi!" Jaxon barely waited for Aleksa to drop Tikva's hand before shaking it himself.

As the three cousins talked, Fiosynod and Kira finally stood up as well. They started towards the table, only to stop when they spotted more familiar faces. "Aunt Dyo? Aunt Prella?"

"Hello, Fio, Kira," Dyonne called as Prella waved. She gestured to the two boys waiting patiently in their seats. "Jay, Kitt?"

Kira pressed a hand to her mouth as the two boys in question stood up and rounded the table. Jaydee looked like he wouldn't be much taller than Reynarden, his sleek black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Kitteridge, though a year younger, was already taller than his brother, flame-red hair neatly trimmed and combed. They stopped in front of Fiosynod and Kira, offering their hands. "It's good to see you again, Uncle Fio, Aunt Kira."

"Oh, boys." Kira reached out and pulled them into a three-way hug, more tears trickling down her cheeks. "You've both grown up so much."

When she released them, Fiosynod took his turn hugging them. Just as they settled into their seats, someone pressed the alert for the door. Bryden got up to answer it and told whoever it was, "You're just in time. We haven't started eating yet."

"Thank you, Mr. Drondil." Bela Kiwiiks entered the room at his gesture, smiling when she saw Kira and Fiosynod. "Hello, sorry I'm late."

Kira stood up from her seat and met Bela halfway in a tight hug. Fiosynod spotted Normajh waiting by the door, a shit-eating grin on his face. He raised his glass to his old friend in silent thanks. _A treat, indeed, Norm._

**Author's Note:**

> After defending Corellia, Fio, Kira, and Scourge helped dig Tai and Arn out of the rubble. Naturally, when Tai told Norm about the three of them, Norm, Fio, and Kira shared a big hug. Even before he talked to Fio, Kira, and Scourge about Tenebrae on Odessan, Norm started making arrangements for this little reunion. I didn't indicate it in the story, but Jay is 13 and Kitt is 12.


End file.
